Loves long journey
by rockerckick08
Summary: Cappie and casey freshmen year,my way.Rebeccas the same age as casey.Will casey and cappie make it?


C_asey stood outside in the middle of the school dorms completly lost.She was searching through her purse for her college map.When she suddenly dropped the box she was holding between her hip and arm."shoot." She mumbled to herself._

_She bent down and started to gather her things when Cappie noticed she was having trouble.He walked over and bent down to help her. "Hey need some help?" He said while picking up her belongings. She looked up at him and smiled. "Um Just a little." She said laughing._

_"well Here, I'll help you." He said smiling at her.After they finished gathering her things he put them back into her box.He picked the box up and helped her up from the ground. When she stood up straght he got the first real look at casey.She almost took his breath completly out of his body._

_"Um thanks.I'm casey" she said sticking her hand out to him. "Um, hi.I'm uh,...Cappie." He could barely get the words out.Which was totally opisite from normal,He usually Was cool and his words came out smooth. "Well its nice to meet you cappie." He smiled "it is very nice to meet you to, casey." She blushed at the look he gave her._

_"Hey, are you lost casey? I mean You just seem like your lost so i was just curious,if you were, you know lost, or not." He could tell that he was babling. she thought to herself how cute he was when he babled." um yeah actually i am very lost."_

_He shifted her box so it was sitting between his hip and arm,like she had before." Um maybe i can help you find your way.If you like." He said nervously."Um that would be awesome actually.If you dont mind." He cuold'nt help but hide the grin that was taking over his face. "yeah i would love to."He practicly jumped wiyh joy. " I mean ughm i would love to be able to assist you." He said trying to act calm.Which was not working and he could tell._

_"well that would be nice,you see it seems that i've lost my scool map, which also happened to have my dorm number on it." She said while shifting her duffle bag on her shoulder. "Well do you know who your Roomate is? Maybe we could find her." "No i havent met her yet.Look i bet if we just walked around and looked we would eventually find it.THe only thing i know is that its somewhere that way." She said pointing north."good because my dorm is right up there." She smiled. "good then you are heading imn that direction any way."_

_Him and casey just started walking. "well i would have helped you even if i wasnt going this way." She blushed " well thank you i dont know what i would do with out you." He grinned "well you would probably still be picking up the things from your box." He said while laughing. "I guess your my hero now." She laughed. "I guess i am." He smiled at the thought of bing caseys hero. _

_They spent the next 15 minutes walking and talking.They got to his dorm and he said "okay this means that your dorm cant be to far." He said taking a deep breath. "good i'm beat." he unlocked his dorm room and walked inside gestering her to follow. "um if you want you can leave your stuff in here un til we find your room so you dont have to carry it around." She smlied a smile of gratitude."yeah, that would be awesome.If your sure you dont mind me leaving all my stuff in your room." He shook his head "Nah i dont mind. In fact i insist." She smiled. "okay if you insist." She put her stuff down on his floor. "okay you ready?" He asked standing from where he was sitting on a chair.She stood up to."yeah i'm ready." _

_they left his dorm and walked down the hall way loking for her room after about 15 minutes of searching they found a dorm with th door open she walked, "Hello?" Then a girl with dark long hair and dark brown hair. "hey Are you casey?" She said looking down at her school map. "um yeah.I'm casey.I lost my scool map that had my dorm number on it." _

_Ashleigh smiled a bright happy smile at casey. "Well i guess i'm your roomate.I'm ashleigh." Casey took the hand that ashleigh stuck out towards her."Hi ashleigh i'm casey."_

_Ashleigh took notice to the fact that casey didnt have any bags or box's."wheres your stuff?" ash asked. "oh um its in my new friends dorm. He was helping me find my dorm and did'nt want me to have to carry it around all day." Ashleigh got a big grinn on her face." oh well your new Friend seems really sweet." She emphsized on the word friend. "Yeah he does doesnt he.Oh my god that reminds me." _

_She turned arounnd and walked outside Bringing cappie back inside with her. "sorry i left you out there for so long." He smiled "oh its ok I figured you where talking to your new roomate." He said nodding at ashleigh."well thanks for being so nice to me.Um right,Ashleigh this is my new friend cappie.Cappie this is my new roomate ashleigh."_

_They shook hands._

_"oh so this is your new friend. He's cute ,not suprised you are friends with him." Cappie and casey both just looked down and casey blushed.They both looked embarresd. "ashleigh!" Casey Whisper yelled. "oh sorry. look i'll see you later casey.Cappie it was nice to meet you and i'm sure i'll be seeing more of you." cappie nodded. " It was nice to meet you aswell and i sure hope i'll be seeing more of casey.Um and you." he added quickly hoping no one would notice but ashleigh obviously did by the look she gave him. "well i'm sure you will. Bye." she said leaving._

_Casey was still staring at the ground. "um so casey you want me to help you carry your stuff over here?" He asked shuffling his feet. She looked up "Um sure. hey look sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable." He waved her concern off."nah she didnt. Besides i hope she's righ t about us seeing more off eachother." He said nervously. Casey blushed. "Well maybe we will." Then they walked over to his dorm room and Made to trips back and forth gathering her stuff slowly._

_When they got back to her dorm for the last time he sat one of her boxs on the floor and sat down.After a few minutes of sitting on the floor just looking at each other she said "You wanna go get a drink? My treat after all you have helped me alot today.." He looked so happy that she still wanted to spend time with him. "yeah i'd love to.I'm dying of thirst.You wanna go to the campus cafe?" She nodded and stood up. "yeah lets.Maybe we could take a walk around campus so we can get used to r surroundings." _

_He stood up and joined her by the door. "yeah that sounds great." They left her dorm and took a walk down to the campus cafe and bought some soda's to go. Then they spent the rest of the of the afternoon walking around capus and when they passed the ktg house or the zbz house they commented on how they wanted to be pledges this year.Then when it started to get less light out they headed back to caseys dorm._

_When they got there she unlocked it with her new key.When they got inside and shut the door they sat down on her bed and he said "um do you need some help getting settled?" She looked grateful and said "Um you dont need to stick around here just to help me." He skook his head. "I want to stick around as long as you will let me.Your very fun to be around.And your funny which is hard to come by in a girl these days." He said while looking into her eyes._

_" Thank you for being so nice to me today.Your also very funny and i hope that we can hang out more often then just today." He tried to hide the grin that was threatening to take his face over. " I'd like that too. So you need some hewlp with any thing?" She looked around and smiled. "yeah if you dont mind helping." He miled at her. "I dont mind helping you at all.Like i said i like being here."_

_She stood up. "okay then do you wanna help me unpack?" He stood up to. "Yeah I'd love to. Where do we start?" She looked at her box's and at the dresser. "Um Lets start by taking the clothes out of the box. and organizing them." She said as she took a seat by the window on the floor with a box in front of her. " okay lets." He said while joining her on the floor with a box in front of him as well. _

_They spent the next hour organizing and putting her clothes away. Then cappie looked at his watch and sighed in disapointment. "i have to go now.Its late and i still havent unpacked at all my self." He said stsanding up. "you want me to help you?" She asked while standing up. "um no tyhank you. All i have to do is move my clothes from my bage to the dresser," "no organizing?" He shook his head. " no i'm not really into organizing." Then he grabbed his jacket off the floor. " um bye then." She said while walking him to the door. "bye. See you around casey?" He said more like a question than a good bye. "um yeah see you around." then he left and she went to bed._


End file.
